Handwriting
by SoraTheSkyDragonSlayer
Summary: Levy worked hard for the manuscript of one of her favorite books, but someone has written in it? And what does Gajeel have to do with this? GaLe jealous fluff


**A brand new GaLe one-shot for you :) Set sometime just after Fairy Tail's reformation.**

* * *

Levy hummed to herself as she read, engrossed in the heroine of her favorite series new adventures. Currently young Lady Maranda fought her way a seemingly unending swarm of thieves.

Levy turned the page, and confusion spread across her face.

Someone had written a note on the side of the page. The handwriting was sort of loopy and fancy looking, elegant even. The words were tiny, so Levy had to lean in close to make them out.

 _This scene seems unlikely. That tiny princess defeating two hundred thieves alone? Hard to believe._

Levy grinned. She had been thinking something similar herself. Even for a book she adored, two hundred was a bit much. Levy kept reading, finding more notes floating across different pages. In the end, it turned out that Lady Maranda had not beaten the thieves alone. As she was occupied with fighting, Maranda didn't notice a few new faces fighting the ruffians beside her until the dust settled.

Levy giggled at the next note.

 _That princess must have been pretty stupid not to notice five other people on her side._

"Who wrote this?" Levy mused to herself.

The book she was reading was actually not a book at all. Truthfully, it was a manuscript she had managed to find, and it was definitely apparent in the price.

An interesting thought crossed Levy's mind, although she found it unlikely. Could those notes belong to an editor or helper to the author of some sort? No, it was more probable that the previous owner had written them.

Levy sighed and started reading again. Her lips began to move unconsciously as she flew through the pages.

 _This girl is so stupid for a hero._

 _Who ever heard of fighting with a book?_

 _Maranda must be dense! It's obvious Gavin is in love with her._

 _What a twist!_

 _Psh- I saw that coming a mile away._

 _What a boring ending. She didn't even get the man!_

Levy agreed. Poor Maranda, standing there as Gavin died before her eyes, and just as she had realised her feelings for him too. She wouldn't call the ending boring, but certainly unsatisfying.

Levy closed the book with a pout.

"Didn't like the endin' Shrimp?"

Levy turned to face Gajeel, who was sitting in his usual place beside her.

"No! It was terrible!"

"Then why'd ya' read it?"

"Because it was wonderful," Levy sighed with a dreamy look.

Gajeel laughed his signature gihehe and shook his head. He wore a warm smile that was rarely seen by anyone, one that Levy seemed adept at coaxing it out of him.

"Look at this, Gajeel," Levy said with a grin, opening the manuscript to a noted page.

"Hm- what is i-" Gajeel's face grew pale and he quickly looked away with a cough.

"What'r ya' readin' that book for Shrimp?"

Levy smiled, oblivious to the dragon slayer's discomfort.

"This is my favorite series! When I saw this manuscript for the newest book I just had to have it! ...but it took two weeks to make enough money."

Gajeel cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well- Ah have to go check on Lily, see ya' later Shrimp."

Levy watched Gajeel retread across the guild hall and out its great doors.

"Well that was weird."

She sighed and pulled out her next book, ready to ease her confused mind with a little historic fiction. Levy smiled to herself, until Pantherlily appeared before her.

"Excuse me Levy, you haven't seen Gajeel around, have you?"

Levy looked up.

"Lily? Gajeel just left. He said h was going to check on you, but you look just fine to me."

Lily paused, "hm, sounds like Gajeel's being an idiot again, I'll go look into it."

Levy noddd and watched the black exceed disappear from the guild.

"Weird," Levy murmured.

Carefully Levy packed up her books and other things and followed Lily to the house he and Gajeel shared. It was a small one room place that Levy had been to once or twice before, so she knew the way.

As the blunette neared her destination she could hear Lily and Gajeel arguing.

"You're being silly Gajeel!"

"Tha Shrimp **can't** find out about this!"

Lily sighed.

Levy inched closer the the house, hoping Gajeel was upset enough that he wasn't paying attention to his dragon senses. The petite mage pressed against the wall, trying to hear better.

"If tha Shrimp ever finds out about this Ah'l kill ya' cat!"

"Calm down Gajeel, I won't tell Levy your little secret. Honestly, its no big deal."

Gajeel huffed, "no one in Fairy Tail needs tha satisfaction."

Levy sighed in confusion. What was going on?

"Did ya' hear that?" Gajeel hissed.

Levy covered her mouth and listened.

"I didn't hear anything Gajeel, stop being paranoid."

"If Salamander ever fond this out he'd have tha licence to mock me for the rest of ma life."

Levy quirked an eyebrow.

"Honestly Gajeel, so you wrote a few notes in a book, what's the issue?"

"Two things," Gajeel growled, "one, if Salamander found out Ah was readin' princess books he'd never stop buggin' me. Two, the Shrimp saw ma handwriting! No one sees ma handwriting. Its all girly-"

Lily laughed, "I'm sure its not that bad."

Gajeel groaned loudly, then Levy heard ruffling files, and the scratch of pen on paper.

"Woah-" Lily gasped, and Levy swore she heard a chuckle.

Then she heard something hit the wall.

"Time to go~"

Levy crept away, her mind running a marathon.

Gajeel had written those notes on the manuscript? When? How? Most importantly, why?

* * *

Back in her room in Fairy Hills Levy ran hr fingers over the ink Gajeel had left behind.

Should she confront him?

But then he would know she'd been eavesdropping...

As Levy sat there thinking, she came up with a plan.

* * *

The next day Levy sat in her usual spot, cradling the manuscript.

Gajeel came in at his usual time and took his seat beside her.

"Still have that book Shrimp? Ah thought you'd have moved on by now."

"Oh? I guess I just really want to find out who wrote these notes. They're intriguing. It's not often I find someone with the same taste and opinions as me."

Gajeel looked away, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"What if that person don't want to be found?"

"Then to bad for them," Levy replied with a frightening grin.

Gajeel shivered.

"You know Gajeel, what other people think of you doesn't matter."

"Psh- I know that. Why would ya' say somthin' like that ta me Shrimp."

"Because you're acting strangely."

Gajeel sighed, "what'd ya' mean? Ah'm not acting strangely at all."

"Is that so? Then is it normal to avoid me? Or to act all weird and stutterie like you are now? What's going on Gajeel?"

Gajeel sighed and spoke so softly, his voice was barley audible.

"What was that?" Levy asked.

"Ah said Ah wrote the notes!" Gajeel roared.

Levy smiled, "was that so hard?"

Gajeel just huffed.

"So... why?" Levy asked.

"What?"

"Why did you write on that manuscript?"

"Pretty simple, I suppose. Siron Blade was a friend of mine a long time ago. I'm not quite sure how it happened, but somehow we had a partnership. I'd read his works and leave my opinions, he kept a spare room open for me. A few months ago he got in touch. He asked me to come take a look at his new work."

Levy stared at Gajeel in shock, "you know Siron Blade?"

"We grew up in the same town."

Levy shook her had, "you're so lucky."

Gajeel laughed, "I don't think so, ol' Blade can be a serous pain in the rear."

"Do you think you could introduce us some day?"

Gajeel shrugged, "he's not much of a socialite."

Levy smiled, "oh well, no big deal."

* * *

"Oi, Shrimp."

Levy turned to see Gajeel standing by the door.

It had been two weeks and neither had spoken about the handwriting incident at all.

"Where are we going?" Levy asked, her yes shining.

Gajeel gave her a small smile, "surprise."

Together they went to the train station.

"Are you sure about this Gajeel, your motion sickness-"

"Don't worry about it Shrimp, it will be worth it."

Levy smiled warmly, then they clambered onto the awaiting vehicle. The ride was just as torturous as Gajeel knew it would be, luckily the town where Gajeel grew up wasn't far away.

After they arrived Levy gave Gajeel some time to recover.

When Gajeel had settled his stomach he lead Levy to a secluded cafe on the far side of town. The pair slipped inside, and there sat Siron Blade, the man from the pictures on the backs of Levy's favorite books.

"Did you plan this?" Levy whispered.

"Maybe," Gajeel whispered back.

Levy ginned and sat across fro her hero. Meanwhile, Gajeel sat at another table and watched sadly. He new this would happen. The girls always fell for Siron's charms.

Eventually Gajeel got bored, and he began to drift off. That was put to a halt by a gentle hand from Levy.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Gajeel looked away, "don't you want to spend more time with Siron?"

"Nah-" Levy smiled, "my time is better spent with you."

* * *

 **This was originally to be short and fluffy, heh- anyway, I hope you liked a little jealous and adorable Gajeel. Honestly, I'm reallly tired right now, so this probably turned out rushed and out of character, sorry heh-**

 **~Sora~**


End file.
